What If
by maiybeen
Summary: A new version for 6x10 - Caged Heat. Contain Spoilers and Slash!


Like always, I'm pretty sure that there's grammar errors. If there is, please let me know, so I could correct it ;)

Enjoy my new fanfic!

xxx

- You gotta be kidding.

The Winchester brothers held their arms tightly, pointing to the translucent creature's chest hovering above them, a man with a muscular body, wearing a few clothes, his ears so long that his hair could barely cover them.

- Do you really think that, boy? - Asked the man, his form appearing and disappearing, as if his image was being reproduced on a broken screen. His voice rang loud and grand, echoing off the walls of the shed where they were.

- A genies? Really? I never thought that you exist, I mean, we've never seen one, however ... here you are - said Sam Winchester, his long hair falling over his eyes, unable to believe.

- Human beings, ever fools - and the genies in his human form rolled his eyes, apparently finding it boring.

Castiel, still quiet since the genies appeared, stepped forward, still holding the bottle, now open, which he found minutes ago.

- What exactly do you do? - The angel asked, his eyes tight, as he sifted through the being before he, shimmering and radiating an intense blue light.

The genies' face glowed. Not literally, of course, since his body was already completely illuminated, but in a way that clearly demonstrated that he was interested in the question.

- I grant you your wishes. Or rather, a desire. And you - he said, extending his right hand and pointing his forefinger to Castiel - is who can do it.

- That's bull. A big shit - Dean said, the words being spat out of his mouth - Why would you make one's wishes, without gaining anything in return? And what wish would an angel want?

A faint smile appeared on genies' lips.

- If you had done your homework, boy, you would know that we, genies, have a tendency to help humanity, as your angel here - and then it dropped dramatically the volume of your voice, perfectly imitating a velvety voice - and you don't realize the desires that may have an angel - he finished, giving a prolonged wink.

Sam stirred uncomfortably, lowering his weapon.

- You realize any wish? - Asked the brother.

- Maybe – answered the genius.

- I agree.

The brothers turned their heads quickly to the angel, his features ranging from confusion to disbelief in a matter of seconds. Castiel remained impassive, still looking to be the front of the bottle securely in his hands.

- Cas, you do not even know what might happen if –

- Silence! - shouted the genies, cutting Dean's voice - he has made his decision, and there's no turning back. From now on, Castiel, you have 24 hours to choose your desire. Just say "I wish ..." and it will happen. Choose carefully - concluded the genies, his form fading in the air.

Castiel looked down at the bottle, still intact in his hands, and left it on the floor beside he, the sound of glass smashing into the hard ground cut the silence pervaded the shed.

- You know what you did? - Dean walked up to the angel, putting his heavy hands on his shoulders, and shaking them as if trying to remove the angel in a trance.

- Yes.

- No, you do not know! You do not even know what he wants in return, and simply accepted this stupid offer. What's on your mind, you moron?

The angel raised his blue eyes to find the green in front of his, and pronounced each word slowly, trying to highlight them, to full understanding of the older Winchester.

- I did it for you. You - he replied, his eyes going from Dean to Sam, and going back to Dean - will not be my desire. Will be yours, just tell me what you want.

Dean threw open his mouth but said nothing. He removed his hands from the shoulders of Castiel and kept beside his body, unable to move or speak. It was Sam that broke the awkward silence.

- Thanks, I guess.

Castiel shook his head once, and walked up to the point that was equidistant from the brothers. And then, stretching out both his hands, pressed his fingers against them, and the three disappeared from the shed.

xxx

- Cas, what the hell, I told you that I don't like when you do that and - but Dean's voice was gradually fading as he looked around him. They were standing on a street known, with scattered houses next to each other, their manicured gardens, with some holding children stoats water as they ran down the sidewalk in the neighborhood.

- This is our ... - Sam began, pointing to one of the houses in front, unique amongst the other who was with the paint worn, the aged door and windows, and the bushes surrounding the house were killed.

- House - Dean concluded, with the same surprised expression that his brother - Why has brought us here, Cas?

The angel did not answered immediately. He stepped forward, the point of Dean notice a small sign hidden by moss, with the words "sale" in a faded red.

- You can have your old life back, if you wish - the angel said, his back to the brothers, preventing them to see his face.

Dean blinked several times, still trying to adjust to the situation where he was. The brothers were reunited in front of their old house, now abandoned, and an opportunity was presented to them, something that could completely change the course of their lives. They could be a family again. Completed. John and Mary alive.

It was as if time had stopped for the Winchesters. The kids were still laughing and running down the street, the cars still passing, but the silence between them was mortal. The gears in their heads were humming along, while they both put two plus two, and reached the same conclusion.

- Are you sure that this genies can bring our parents back, Cas? - Sam asked, frowning.

- No harm in trying - Castiel replied, still motionless on the grass, his trenchcoat shaking with the wind.

- So I think –

- No, Sammy - Dean cut, his voice more grave and serious than usual.

- What? Why not?

- How many times we tried to bring them back? And how many times it ended well? None, Sam! - Dean said, throwing his hands in the air while he exchanged glances with his brother.

- I know, Dean, but we could try again. It's our chance!

Dean spent his right hand through the mouth, as he did when he was bothered by something. A growing anger in his chest, and he did not even understand why. Should not he be excited as his brother? They should not share the same joy? And why he felt this way?

- He's right, Dean. You can have your family again - Cas said, still looking ahead, indifferent.

- You are a hypocrite, you know that? - Dean pulled the angel by the arm and forced him to come face to face - A year ago you told me that destiny can't be changed. That all roads lead to the same destination, and all that crap. And now you want to do my head and say everything will be fine if an Avatar bring my parents back? You really want me to believe that?

Dean wondered if he saw those blue eyes with a glimmer of sadness, but soon his impression vanished. Castiel did not respond. They exchanged glances for a few seconds, listening to one another's breath, oblivious to the world around them.

- Crap, this is crap! - Dean shouted, turning his back and punching the air - I will not let you do that.

- Dean, we can have our family back. What are you saying? – said Sam, confused.

- You don't understand, do you? If dad and mom return, we would put they at risk again! Do you really think that the demons and all that douche bags we haunt will leave us alone? Do you think our family will have peace? We'll have to keep moving on with this fucking life, killing and running away, until one of us dies. Again.

Children were not playing anymore. Probably were alarmed by the discussion and rushed to their homes, their families. Only they, the old Team Free Will were left on the street, keeping a considerable distance between them, showing their weakness at the moment. It was as if the pillars that held that team started to crumble with the weight problem, while opinions differed.

Castiel began to whisper words, until then Dean could not hear. He could swear that he heard the words "I wish".

That was enough for Dean to lose control. The Winchester punched the angel on his face, putting all his strength. But all he got was an indescribable pain, as if all his fingers had been broken at the impact.

He screamed, first of the excruciating pain, then anger. He could not stand all this weight on his back, he could no longer act as the elder brother, having to be responsible and cautious every fucking minute. He wanted to live, but did not know how. He had to take out their anger. Angry at everything and everyone.

- You will not ask that. You will not - repeated, insane.

- Dean.

- Do you hear me?

- Dean.

- What? - He shouted, staring at the angel.

- I asked to the war between my brothers come to an end.

Dean opened his mouth and closed it quickly. What would he say? He was embarrassed. He was stupid.

- Of course, why would you use your desire for us? I'm an idiot - he muttered, poking his head as his eyes lowered in shame.

- No, Dean. The genies said that it's impossible. My brothers will kill each other until the very end. My wish will not be realized.

Again, the angel tried not to show emotion, but his voice failed, and his intense blue eyes flickered as he said those words.

- I'm sorry, Cas - Dean said, putting his hand back over the shoulder of Castiel, but this time gently, trying to comfort him in any way possible.

- I just want you to be happy.

Dean raised one of his eyebrows.

- I am happy, Cas - Dean said - I just do not understand what the hell do you mean with –

But Dean could not finish his speech because his lips were pressed by others, soft and warm, while receiving an intense kiss, and all he could think about was how weird it all was, until his feelings, those he tried forget, was growing up and he returned the kiss, placing his hand on Castiel's face, his fingers going to that silky black hair.

Sam cleared his throat loudly and the kiss was interrupted. Castiel continued staring at Dean, with his blue eyes doing a check in, as if trying to read Dean's thoughts, while Dean averted his eyes and scratched his head, embarrassed by the presence of his brother.

- One day I questioned the intentions of humanity. Now I see what is worth saving. I still see your anger, your sadness, your confusion. But I want to save you, Dean Winchester. I disobeyed, I killed, all of it for you. You are my family now. It's little and broken, but still good.

- You're watching too much TV, little angel.


End file.
